


You're Mine, Right Beautiful~?

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Slight Obsession, Smut Implications, Teasing, breast groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Heyo I would like to request a NSFW for Asahi 🤗Doesn't matter if HC or drabble, you can choose what is better to write for you😊Asahi and reader go to a convention and asahi made their cosplay outfits, but reader gets some glances of other guys bc her outfit suits her too well, so asahi has to show reader where she belongs 😉 maybe a praise kink and daddy kink? 😳Greetings from germany
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	You're Mine, Right Beautiful~?

Asahi was really proud of the cosplay outfit that he made you for the anime convention the two of you were attending. He was so excited to see it on you and have you show off his work. The fact that it was a bit revealing - accentuating your breasts, butt, and showing off your legs - was hidden under his genuine love for the design.

It wasn’t until the two of you started to walk around the convention, that Asahi noticed. Noticed that what he created might have come off as too much, or too little, to be precise. Others come up to you. Men and women both. Saying how cool your outfit was or how amazing you looked. Of course every time you thanked them and gave your boyfriend all the credit with a loving smile.

Asahi felt like he should he a bit more relaxed about it. He made it, he should know that this kind of thing comes with the territory. Especially when someone as attractive as you were wearing it.

But with the amount of other guys looking at you - their eyes traveling up and down your body - Asahi could feel his insides heat up a bit. Frustration and jealousy clouding his mind.

Granted Asahi’s nature introverted most of the time, he has come out of his shell a bit more. Especially working in design, he had to be a bit more assertive.

He kept on the down low about it, until he noticed that people wanted to take pictures with you. Wanting Asahi to take the picture, and not wanting the both of you photographed with them. Only you.

As you continue to peruse the area, you can feel Asahi’s hand grip yours just a but tighter. You look up at him. He has a serious expression on his his normally relaxed face. “Asahi-” You go to question him but someone popped up in front of you.

“Hey! That outfit is amazing! Can I have a picture with you?!” The random person excitedly asked and of course you nod and smile. They want Asahi to take the picture and he does so with out saying anything.

You try to smile for the photo but the look you see in Asahi’s eyes was one that you’ve never seen before. You wonder what it could be. Of course you are too oblivious to realize that most of these people asking for photos are trying to flirt, as they wrap an arm around your waist or your shoulders. You just think it’s fun to be noticed in something so amazing, made by your boyfriend.

So when the photo was taken and the guy left, Asahi moved to stand in front of you. His hand coming up to your cheek, taking in your beautiful face before leaning down. With his lips to your ear he whispered something to you.

“It seems I’ve made made you a centerpiece..” His voice low, making you shudder a little. His hand then moved down to cup the side of your neck, being careful of your done up hair. “You’re just so pretty everyone wants to take a picture with you and touch you..” He added and let out a soft sigh before moving his face so he can kiss your cheek.

“Asahi I-” you stutter as your breath hitched and your cheeks get hot.

“It’s not your fault, love. You are mine after all. _Arent you~?_ ” He asked lowly as his big brown eyes stare into yours. A serious but loving look behind them.

You look into his eyes as you feel like your heart is going to beat out of your chest. “Y..yes~” You choked out with all the love for him you had in you. “Always~”

A gentle smile formed on Asahi’s lips, “That’s all I needed to hear, beautiful~” He cooed to you and leaned in to give you a gentle but firm kiss while his hand on your cheek kept you in place.

When he pulled away you felt your mind spinning. For a moment you completely forgot that the two of you were actually at the convention. Only snapping back to reality when someone walked by the two of you and made a cute remark.

“W..what’s gott-” You try to ask but he just pressed his index finger to your lips.

“Come on, theres a lot more to see~” His voice playful and happy. “And I need to keep showing off my handy work~”

You weren’t sure if he was talking about you or the outfit. But honestly you didn’t care which one. His words send a shiver down you spine and it took you a moment to collect yourself.

“Ah…right! Let’s go.” You smile and move your hand to his that’s on your cheek. Taking his hand in yours and walking off again.

Every time after that, when someone asked for a photo with you, you’d see how Asahi looked at you. Loving and hungry for you.

Even though others were touching you and wanting your attention, he knew. He knew how beautiful and sexy you were, and he admired you with his eyes every time he looked at you. And you were all his, making it ever so much better.

**_Later That Evening_ **

When you got home, Asahi told you to go to the room and not to get undressed from your outfit. He said that he wanted to make sure it came off correctly. Not really thinking twice about it, you agree and head to the bedroom. Quietly you wait for your boyfriend to come in and help you out of your clothing.

When he does come in, you look up at him. He still had those adoring brown eyes boring into you. It made you bite your lip as you have no idea that he really had other intentions for undressing you, himself.

He slowly saunters into the bedroom and comes up behind you, his hands rubbing up and down your bare arms lightly. “You know… You’re really beautiful in this outfit… I would hate for it to get ruined…” He spoke in a gentle tone as his right hand moved to the front middle of your top and glided his hand up your torso. 

It made your breath hitch and you felt a lump in your throat. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to rip it if I got out of it the wrong way…” you encourage your boyfriend as you can now see where he’s going with this. 

He then moved his other hand up so his fingers could start to work on the buttons over your chest. Popping them loose one after the other and letting a bit of your cleavage be a bit exposed. You weren’t wearing a bra after all.

Asahi’s head moved down to your ear as he whispers, “I was jealous. At first. Seeing everyone look at you in such a way. A way that I look at you. But there’s one difference between me and them..” he muttered and moved his hands off of your chest.

A soft whine left your lips with the absence of his hands. But you soon felt them on your back, undoing the zipper on the back of your top. You can’t help but feel a bit weak. He was literally undressing you and talking you up in the best way.

“You see… The difference is… That you’re _mine_ …” His lips moved down to your neck giving you a light kiss. You start to feel your heartbeat in your ears as that one word he spoke rattles in your brain. And it was true. You were his and his only. 

He then carefully takes off your top. Exposing your bare chest. Without warning, his big soft hands come up and cup your breasts. A firm grasp as he pressed you back against him. A gasp left your lips and your eyes peered down at his hands. “I think that you looked very sexy in the outfit, but I think you look even more pretty like this.” He paused a moment, “And my hands fit so perfectly on you, it’s honestly amazing. How did I ever get so lucky~?” his voice lowering just a bit as he continued to speak. 

You go to whimper his name but that got interrupted when you feel one of his hands leave your breast, coming up to grip your chin and turn your head to the side. You look up at him with a loving desire. This was a new side of Asahi that he had yet to show you. But there was no way he could keep to himself about how pretty he thought you were. Especially after today. And he wanted to make sure that a pretty thing like you stayed his, he never wanted to lose you.

“Now lay down babydoll so I can see that cute face of yours while I show you how much I love you~” His words just a whisper against your lips before he pulls away and his hands fall from your body. Beginning to undress himself, he looked over to you as he watches you lay down on the bed. 

Eagerness in your eyes as you look up at him, “I’m all yours Asahi~”


End file.
